


The Compendium

by Sixfallenstars



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixfallenstars/pseuds/Sixfallenstars
Summary: [A collection of drabbles, short stories and other shenanigans belonging to college au.]





	The Compendium

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been making multiple segments in the same AU, I figured I should just compile them into one thing & not spam the entirety of AO3.

“It's... Really beautiful tonight, isn't it?” Sorey said, speaking slowly and enunciating each word with care as to not slur too drunkenly. His gaze was focused on the sky just outside their open window, littered with stars as far as the eye could see. Tonight, a full moon was also visible for the whole world to see.

 

He was finally sobering up at this point, having gone through all the stages of drunken giggling, badly playing video games, and dead-weigh clinging to Mikleo's side as if his life somehow depended on it. Now he laid lazily on Mikleo's bed with him, fingers entwined with the other's as they quietly talked, watched the sky above, and cuddled each other closely.

 

There was absolutely no doubt in Sorey's mind that this was the best way to spend a Saturday evening with one of the most important people in his life. Just the two of them, having started with a drunken historical debate and having eventually lead to only gentle cuddles.

 

“It's unusually warm outside for this time of year.” Mikleo said quietly, turning his head to face Sorey with a gentle smile upon his lips. “...And the moon is beautiful tonight, especially. I'm glad we...” He trailed off with a hiccup, cheeks reddening just a touch.

 

Perhaps they'd both had a bit too much to drink, having shared a full bottle of wine between the two of them. But, just perhaps, it was okay to be irresponsible from time to time as well.

 

“I'm glad, too. Tonight's been pretty fun! You totally wiped the floor with me in Mario Kart, hehe.” Sorey said, nuzzling lazily against Mikleo's neck. A moment or so later, he slowly untangled their fingers and gave a stretch, sitting up. “Hey, stay here for just a sec', okay?” Sorey pressed a kiss to Mikleo's forehead, before finally standing up – a bit wobbly when he did.

 

“Mmgh. Just don't fall over now. I can't guarantee I'd be much help picking you up right now.” Mikleo said snarkily, sitting up, but remaining on the bed.

 

“I won't, I won't. Promise.” Sorey said as he wandered away from his companion.

 

Mikleo watched as Sorey slowly wobbled his way into the kitchen, hearing the sounds of the cupboard opening and glasses clinking together a few moments later. By some miracle or another, there wasn't any sound of glass shattering on the ground. Rather, all he could hear was the sound of water running from the kitchen sink.

 

A short time later, Sorey re-emerged from the kitchen, a package of saltine crackers and two glasses of water all carefully balanced within both hands. Before Sorey could reach the bed, Mikleo pushed himself from the bed and met him halfway, taking one glass with a small, soft smile. Even with their brains half numbed from alcohol, Sorey was considerate enough of their tomorrow selves to try and reduce the possibility of a hangover.

 

“...Thank you, Sorey.” Mikleo said re-seating himself on the bed as he took a sip of the water. A saltine followed suit, Mikleo humming contentedly as he crunched on it.

 

“'m making some rice for us, too. Starting to get really sleepy, so I kinda figured we should end on a good note.” Sorey said, giving a loud yawn as he sat back down beside Mikleo. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was nigh midnight now – quite a bit later than they usually stayed up, these days.

 

Man, that made him feel old.

 

“Someone's been thinking ahead, I see.” Mikleo said, sending an elbow to Sorey's side gently. It earned a quiet chuckle in return.

 

“If by that you mean I don't wanna feel totally dead at work tomorrow afternoon, hehe.” Sorey smiled in the dopey way he did when he was tired and on the verge of dozing off. He could hardly resist the inclination that came over him to idly press himself to Mikleo's side again, heavily leaning on him as he sipped his own glass of water.

 

Now he was back to _that_ point, Mikleo thought. The point of tiredness where all cares flew out the window, giving way for that overly cuddly, sleepy demeanor. He hated to admit it, but Sorey was nothing short of adorable when he reached that point.

 

“...At this rate, you're going to doze off on me. Let's eat a bit of the rice first.” Mikleo said, despite tiredness rapidly coming over him in just the same way. Sorey gave a sleepy nod, forcing himself to stand up once again and trudge his way back to the kitchen.

 

The last thing Mikleo heard from the kitchen was _ridiculous_ giggling and, through those giggles, Sorey barely stammering out “The.... The price is... _The price is Rice, Mikleo!_ ”. Then, the telltale sound of a bowl utterly shattering against the ground thanks to the clumsiness of a very tired, not-entirely-sober college student.

 

_...Oh, Sorey._

 


End file.
